


【龙化】龙龙日常记录簿

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [12]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭  童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】龙龙日常记录簿

（1）

一家之主金希澈，莫名其妙的突然有了个惧内的名声。

看着在那边扎堆的崽子们偷偷瞧着自己还都偷偷捂嘴窃笑，金希澈面无表情的凶猛降落在扎堆崽子们中间进行武力镇压。

崽子们哭天喊地联合拒绝屈打成招，金希澈暴跳如雷。

金大魔王梗着脖子冲着在自己面前排成一排低头乖巧如鹌鹑的崽子们大喊，“到底是谁这样说的？？我倒要看看他有脸说我吗！！”

凶狠恶毒的大魔王决定挨个点名，一个崽子也不能放过。

点兵点将，点出第一个倒霉蛋——

“李赫宰！你有脸这么说我吗？”  
李赫宰羞涩又扭捏：“哥……我们家甜豆不会凶我的~”  
李东海：(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*｡

无力反驳。转向下一位受害者——

“马始你有吗？”  
崔始源点头点的平静又乖巧，“没有的哥，我惧内。”  
金钟云：(▼ヘ▼#)？？

都自爆了还能再说什么？目光阴森看向最后的嫌疑人——

“崽子是你吗？”  
曺圭贤面色如常点点头，“哥，这的确是我说的。”  
金厉旭：!!!∑(°Д°ノ)ノ

终于找到罪魁祸首，金希澈笑的阴森打算让他知道自己这红龙一脉究竟是为什么这样红。

远方的朴正洙轻描淡写的瞥了一眼自家红龙。

金大魔王瞬间歇菜枯萎。

……算了，惧内就惧内叭。正洙开心就好了。

弟弟们：您想反抗惧内的名声 可以 但没必要

（2）

如今这些龙都聚集在白龙领地。

一群皮崽子扎堆能干嘛？

——策划英勇的反抗计划！  
——反抗金希澈、金钟云两兄弟的邪恶压迫！

发起反抗：曺圭贤（胆大包天）  
李赫宰（不嫌事大）  
不知所云：李东海（受宠宝贝）  
崔始源（温顺听话）  
不感兴趣：金厉旭（沉迷做饭）  
神童（与我无关）

没人去问：朴正洙（？？？？）

红龙兄弟俩能是省油的灯吗？

沐浴着家族其他红龙的眼泪和鲜血成长起来的金氏兄弟俩，当然不可能是啊~

两个魔王微笑联手，磨拳擦掌、磨刀霍霍向两个只会幻想、无力实施的待宰羔羊。

龙飞龙跳，龙仰龙翻。

李赫宰和曺圭贤过的还不如以前、在两个魔王的针对下受尽委屈，干脆直接哭着闹到朴正洙面前。

“哥！！你要给我们做主啊！！”

白龙大家长声音如沐春风、内容丧心病狂，“嗯？为什么要欺负我们希澈？”

两个崽子目瞪口呆，紧随其后降落的金希澈春风得意洋洋自喜。

两个崽子哀嚎一声，“哥！！你也太偏心了吧！！”

轻描淡写的看了一眼崽子，朴正洙没有丝毫羞愧之情、护短护的毫无节操。

微微一笑，“你看你们说的……你的心长在正中间吗？”

崽子崩溃跌倒，红龙阴笑逼近。

……后续，不忍直视。

（3）

李东海天天眼巴巴的吃着金厉旭做的饭，久而久之终于不好意思了。

看着听到自己说的话，但是一脸难以置信的瞧过来的虫子眼曺圭贤，身为哥哥的莫名傲气又久违的出现。李东海暗下决心，自己也要学会做饭，然后给哥哥弟弟们吃！

这小祖宗想一出是一出，李赫宰忧心重重，愁的要死。

毕竟和他共同生活多年，李赫宰清楚的很——李东海不仅下手没轻没重，还天天丢三落四马虎的不行。

如今他这样嚷着要学做饭，那肯定少不了要拿着刀切来切去。李赫宰不放心也劝不住，只能一脸忧愁的在一旁紧紧的守着，独自担心的要命。

李赫宰心惊胆战的看着李东海笨手笨脚的动作，一直不停的碎碎念，“……你拿着刀小心些，别割伤自己了。”

“把刀往里面推一推，把刀刃朝那边放！”

“呀！告诉过你了！切菜的时候要把手指蜷起来！”

李东海乖巧的听来听去，终于听烦了。

不满他看轻自己，又嫌他啰嗦，李东海不服气的朝他奶吼道，“呀！我知道！你别总是把我当傻瓜啊！”

呦吼，还会顶嘴？

李赫宰挑了挑眉，“那又怎么样，傻瓜不也还是我家的小傻瓜。”

李东海闻言，只能假装凶巴巴实则仍然奶里奶气的瞪他一眼，又不由自主的露出了一抹笑意，“嘤……都说了不是傻瓜~”。

“好好好，宝贝，不是就不是。”李赫宰忙不迭的点头，“先把手里的刀放下。”

兴致勃勃的一直在凑在旁边瞧热闹的曺圭贤，和坐在一旁一直等着指导等到没眼看的金厉旭，终于开始后悔。

“干嘛呢干嘛呢！”曺圭贤瞪着虫子眼不耐烦的敲敲桌子，“我们还在这里看着呢！严肃点！”

“哥……”金厉旭则是不满的瞪着李赫宰，“到底是你教，还是我教啊？”

最终李东海还是嫌学做饭太麻烦和李赫宰太啰嗦，决定以后自己还是眼巴巴的吃金厉旭做的饭好了。

（4）

时间过得飞快，很快就到了和朴正洙共同化形在一起的第一个周年纪念日。

金希澈瞒着朴正洙，想要给他制造点惊喜。

不管有什么样子的计划，首先都当然是需要去抓一些崽子充当劳动力。

金大魔王第一个先找到了亲近又好欺负的李赫海两只龙。

两个崽子哼哼唧唧的顾左右而言他，最后突然朝他大喊了一嗓子“有事”就相携在金希澈抓住他俩之前迅速飞走了。

金希澈咬牙切齿，又不敢大张声势的去找这两个崽子麻烦——怕被朴正洙发现自己的这些小小心思。

金希澈悻悻的掉头，接着去找金厉旭，希望他能够教自己做饭。

有了上一次教李东海做饭的残酷经验，金厉旭心有戚戚、非常的犹豫。曺圭贤还在一旁不嫌事儿大的瞎起哄、一个劲的怂恿金厉旭拒绝他。

金厉旭被曺圭贤带的越来越皮，并且上次受到的折磨太过于印象深刻，金厉旭乖巧又冷漠的悄然拒绝了难得卑微的红龙哥哥。

金希澈被气得吹胡子瞪眼，却又无计可施，只能再去考虑找其他的崽子——

他弟金钟云只会打架没有一点儿其他用处、起不到任何帮助，直接pass。

崔始源倒是有很多钱，可是正洙并不是很看重这些，也pass。

神童和阿抚在前一阵子外出游览周边地区了，压根儿就不在，只能pass。

……这些臭崽子，在关键时刻一个也靠不住。

金希澈咬牙切齿，又垂头丧气的。

唉，到底怎么办呀。

装作面色如常的回到了家，却发现朴正洙正巧言倩兮的端坐在桌前等着自己，桌上摆了一桌精心准备的菜肴。

金希澈没预料到这样的开展，只是僵愣在原地，“你……”

弟弟们一群子突然出现在金希澈背后，大声的朝他闹着喊着，“哥！！祝你们周年快乐！！”

李东海跑到呆滞的红龙哥哥的身边，紧紧拉着他的胳膊把他拉到白龙哥哥身边按着坐下，其他的弟弟也都围在旁边，七嘴八舌的说话。

“哥……别怪我们，我们也没办法……”

“是呀是呀，哥。正洙哥先找到我们的嘛……”

交头接耳间，突然间接收到了朴正洙发射过来的眼神示意，弟弟们心领神会、互相推推搡搡的就往外跑。

“哎你别踩我！”

“你还有脸说？你跑快点儿再逼逼吧你！！”

“哎你再撞我我揍你了啊！”

“快走快走快走！别吵了！下面要少儿不宜了！！”

崽子们是真的很了解两个哥哥。

（5）

李赫宰和金钟云再一次就“谁更帅”吵了起来、成功的拉响了混战的礼炮。

两个冤家各自拉帮结派、努力壮大自己的竞帅队伍~

各自对象是不用说了——李东海当然是满心认定李赫宰世界最帅，崔始源也无比坚定的立马站在了金钟云一边。

两只龙都目光灼灼的瞄准了家里其他的龙——

神童和阿抚这两个人精，谁都不想得罪、决定理智保持中立，干脆装作什么都不知道就又飞出去玩了。

金厉旭站在两只对着他大眼瞪小眼的龙之间，犹犹豫豫的最终悄咪咪走到金钟云身后。曺圭贤则没怎么犹豫，仍然是笑嘻嘻的、看热闹不嫌事大，见状破天荒的一扭脸站在李赫宰一边。

李赫宰看着身后扒着自己肩膀、笑的像一只偷了鸡的狐狸一般瞧着对面金钟云的曹圭贤，惊喜又狐疑，“……你这崽子……能有这么好心？”

曺圭贤扒着黑龙哥哥的肩膀晃头晃脑的撒娇，笑的甜蜜又乖巧——还要多谢他身为白龙所与生俱来的这个种族特性，“哎~~哥说什么呢~~我不是受宠的忙内了吗~？”

李赫宰盯着笑的开朗的曺圭贤，刚想决然点头说——对你不是！

一直站在旁边看着这全程的李东海，一下子撞过来把自家黑龙挤到一边、紧紧的搂着长的已经比自己高半头了的白龙弟弟，奶声咆哮，“你是的！！我们最可爱的忙内！！”

白龙崽子被他家白龙哥哥搂到快要窒息，还不忘给他的冤家黑龙哥哥发射一抹得意的笑。

——黑龙李赫宰实惨。

一个冤家红龙哥哥，一个冤家白龙弟弟。

最后没有办法，两个崽子一路闹到了两个大哥哥面前。

仍旧没有个正形的金希澈，侧卧着看着眼前闹腾的弟弟们，姿势妖艳的像个惑世妖姬。红龙高贵冷艳的换了一个姿势卧着，伸出一只翘着兰花指的手点了点冲在最前面对着他嚷的崽子脑袋，“行了行了行了，都别吵了。”

金妖姬翻了个媚眼，“我们正洙最帅~”

弟弟们又偷偷瞥了一眼在金希澈身边端坐、表情神圣如同清明君主般的朴正洙，却看到——

朴明君和金妖姬隔空飞了一个啵啵。

崽子们轰然如鸟兽散。

……行行行哥您俩说什么都对。

（6）

崽子们——又或者说是李赫宰和曺圭贤，天天围在一旁兴奋的旁观金钟云变着花样欺压崔始源。

然而，却失望的发现——崔始源温顺又乖巧、对暴躁金小魔王的话言听计从。

两个崽子看热闹（夫夫打架）不成、恨铁不成钢，背着小魔王偷偷把崔始源拉出来，言情殷切给他洗脑。

“马始……你这样可不行啊！你要反抗钟云哥！不能就这样让他天天欺负你！！”

纯情小马的思绪不知道跑到了哪里、莫名奇妙的独自涨红了脸，“……其实，”单纯的黑龙又紧张的挠了挠头，“……我也不是天天在被欺负……的啦……”

李赫宰和曺圭贤看着崔始源涨红的脸、面面相觑，脑袋上同时缓缓打出一排问号。

……我一想觉得你说的话挺对，但是转念一想又有哪里不对的样子。

我怀疑你在开车，但是我没有证据。

金小魔王却不知从哪里突然冒了出来、在两个崽子身后阴阴站定，一脸冷酷的揉着手腕掰着手指，一双丹凤眼发射着凛冽的光。

“呵，我知道你俩想挨揍，并且我证据确凿。”

两个崽子瞬间僵硬。

然后又一次，龙飞龙跳龙仰龙翻。

__END/TBC__


End file.
